Memories of missed chances
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Haymitch sees his girl in the arms of another. He has left it too late. Or has he. Also, Panem spies and friends of the president are everywhere! Who can you trust not to reveal your deepest darkest secrets. Was only meant to be a oneshot but your fab reviews kept me going! ;D xx
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch awoke to the sound of giggles, quiet footsteps and...kisses.

'You gotta be kidding me...' Had Peeta brought a Capitol home? Or worse! Had Katniss?

'Not on my watch' he shook his head in amusement and crawled out of bed. All too ready for the farther like telling off he was about to unleash. He opened his door silently but froze at the sight before him. It was Effie.

'Jasper, stop' she whispered in childish giggles as a vibrantly dressed stranger nuzzled and grazed her chin and neck is quick, nibbling kisses. He whispered something in her ear and she growled playfully.

'You can't do that you'll wake the whole house!' Her voice was low and slurred and seductive.

'I think it will be you waking the whole house when I start with you Effie Trinket'

Another explosion of giggles before the stranger cut her off with his lips.

From his darkened door way Haymitch had found him self un able to move. A sort of anger had arose in him that he could not fathom. His fists had tightened as soon as he heard the strange man speak her name. An uncomfortable growl was fighting to be let loose from his lips as he watched Effie's eyes close in ecstasy as the strangers hands roamed further south on her body.

'Shhh! Shhh!' She giggled 'not here' she chimed, her back pressed up against her own door as she fondled with its handle. 'In here' she flung her door open and grabbed the strangers tie, seducing him with her eyes and pulling him into her boudoir.

Haymitch watched her door close and tiptoed silently closer. Pressing his head against the mahogany that stood between him and the soon to be dead man on the other side.

He heard their low, rumbling voices, the sound of couture being torn and thrown away, skin on hot throbbing skin and her moans, louder and louder with every jolt of her bed frame.

She cried out! Then and only then, when the name rolling of her tongue had not been his, he realised what he was about to do. His raised fist, clenched and shaking, about to pound at her door, about to knock it down and tear the scalp off of the lucky victor inside. His other hand clinging to the door knob, sweaty and tight. He was furious. But he didn't know why.

He backed away, reeling with the shock of his quick emotions. Kicking himself for almost being so stupid. Back in his room, with his door closed and locked, he fell to his knees with his head in his hands. The waves of uncontrollable sobbing hitting him hard and furious, the jealousy and pain of the reality of it all cutting his skin like a hot knife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~almost 2 hours had passed and no one had left Effie's room.

Haymitch sat on the foot of his bed and tried to work himself out.

why am I feeling this way. It's Effie! It's just Effie and some guy. Effie and...some guy. Some guy that's not me

True, he'd always thought he'd be the one to break the ice wall around Effie Trinket. So often had he watched her, curiously. Mentally undressing her, wondering what she looked like underneath her Capitol colours. He enjoyed their sparring. It was always his favourite time of day catching Effie's disapproving looks from across the table, her rolling eyes at his perverted jokes but with always a sense of satisfied humour behind them. Some kind of secret she kept within herself, like she enjoyed it too. That's what made his feelings stronger for her over the years. Knowing he was her guilty pleasure and she his. Yet neither of them had ever had the balls to call each other out on it. A few times, once or twice, when their arguments had rose above the danger point, they would find themselves out of words and in a lock down with their eyes. Each refusing to blink first. The taste of forbidden fruit on their tongues as their noses had inched closer and closer with each breath before the Capitol in them both had them spinning on their heels in opposite directions. Another missed chance.

Thinking about it all made his blood weaken, he thought if he ever looked into her brazen eyes again he would slap her! And then he slapped himself for feeling so harshly towards her. What had she done? Nothing. Wasn't she human after all? Why hadn't she shown HIM her human side? Haymitch was the drunk! Why hadn't she spent the night drinking by HIS side? Why hadn't see let her guard down with him? Why hadn't it been him that she had rolled home with in the middle of the night, to kiss uninhibitedly, to invite into her bed, to make her cry out HIS name.

He blamed no one but himself.

Sinking into his pillow, pretending it was her soft chest, his jealous rage shuddered to an unnerving sleep. His dreams laced with memories of missed chances.

He heard Effie's door open and he was by his own in a matter of seconds.

**would you like a part two? Or would you like to create your own ending in your imagination? ;) comment away but I think I'm deffo feeling a part 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your comments! Next instalment just for you lovelys! More to come so please keep the comments coming. It's a lovely feeling to hear my writings are liked And appreciated :)

so when we left off, Haymitch had head Effie's door eventually open. He'd clambered back out of his bed in a second and positioned himself back at his door. His ear scratching it's surface almost painfully...

'Cant you stay?'

'You know I have to work tomorrow'

'As do I' Effie pleaded with her seductive eyes again 'please?'

Jasper planted a longing and passionate kiss on her lips

'Do you have any idea what you do to me Effie Trinket' he kissed her forehead 'I'll call you' he winked and snook towards the exit door. 'A guy could really fall for a girl like you...'

Haymitch listened as a flattered sigh escaped Effie and he heard the stranger leave. Straining his left eye over his key hole he saw Effie's radiant smile in the darkness. She looked like a young lover, vulnerable and excited. He watched as she let her self fall back against the wall, her smile up reached and her eyes closed in the dreamyness of it all. She gave a soft giggle and resided back into her chambers for the night.

Haymitch went back to bed, his head spinning with disappointed words for himself.  
He still hadn't gotten over the shock that he had actually cried...CRIED!?  
What the hell was that all about. He was tired and he had been drunk. But, seeing Effie with such emotion, so womanly human, so perfectly delightful with another male hurt him.  
Even a drunk can't suppress all feelings.

He had no real, official claim over Effie, Non whatsoever but, he'd always thought of the two of them as unfortunate life partners.  
He was bound to never marry, never have children, never leave to perks of his Capitol duties and Effie, well...was the same or so he had thought. He had envisioned the two of them, still going at it like bulls in a china shop as they sat alone together, old and grey and Capitol. Not in a romantic way, no he'd never let his mind wander too far to that. Sure, it had been a thought, an idea sometime. When they had both reached there mentor capacity and had retired, there, it would be the perfect time to pursue any sort of deeper connection with her. Til then, he liked their teasing, petty squabbles, knowing looks that meant 'I hate you right now but you know I love you'  
He then kicked himself again for being so selfish. Like he'd accepted it as Effie's duty to wait for him. Wait for him to be ready, to make the first move. What right did he have to believe she would do that.  
Maybe he just thought that's what she would do. The woman gave as much as she got and hated his just as much as she loved him back.

Sinking into his pillow and thinking of her still, he pictured her married. Laughing and smiling with 3 or 4 perfectly poised in pink children running at her feet. She looked beautiful in his thoughts and so so happy. He pictured her home, grand and white, he pictured her going home to bed in the evenings, when all the children were asleep, a quick shower to wash away the Capitol cream, a soft night gown, her tousled hair, natural and gold. Just like he'd seen her now. He pictured her crawling into bed with her husband and holding him close to her, whispering her 'I love you's' and her 'never let me go's'

Suddenly the husband was him.

A warm feeling washed over him.

Did he want that life? Could he? Should he?

He did want that life. At least, he wanted the chance to have it.  
He was still agile enough, Effie was still fertile and young enough and- and then he stopped.  
The guilt hit hard. Again, where was Effie's say in all of this.

He had to laugh at himself in fear of crying again instead. No wonder she's in the arms of another. No wonder she looks at me the way she does with her disapproving and disappointed eyes. He was a selfish, vulgar, nasty piece of work with her. At least now he had recognised It and he had understood why.

She had gotten under his skin. Deep under his skin. So deep she had etched herself to his bones. She was his. He knew it and he had to make her see. It was meant to be him and her, til the end.  
He rolled over, sleep was needed. Strength to not drink ever again, to hold back his sparring tongue and to prove himself a worthy candidate for her affections was a must.  
He looked at his clock. 6am. Sleep? No time! He had things to do, plans to make. First things first, a shower. He stunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Effie Trinket was in a trance. A dosey loved up day dream.

She had barely touched the gorgeous breakfast before her. A breakfast that Haymitch had specially prepared and cooked and laid out himself.

She hadn't even noticed the Avox had been dismissed for the day.

Mindlessly stirring her tea, her cheek resting in her hand, her eyes lost in her thoughts she gave a small blissful sigh.

'Rough night Ef!?'

Haymitch suddenly brought Effie crashing back down to earth

'Excuse me?'

Taking a shy sip of tea her eyes bore into his. What does he know? Does he know? It's Haymitch, he knows everything! If he dares humiliate me in front of these two, I'll kill him, I'll kill him right now so help me god with this tea spoon.

Haymitch stopped himself suddenly. Any other time he would have laid her dirty laundry out for the world to see but something was stirring in him. He didn't want to see her hurting because of his actions now that he was far more aware of them.

He took his eyes away from hers. Left the table and started the dishes.

Katniss and Peeta looked at one another. Haymitch Abernathy had backed down from the 1st possible argument of the day. Strange.

'You do look a little tired Effie. Everything ok?' Katniss prodded. She had a good sense for when someone was hiding something.

But, in true Effie fashion, she donned her brightest Capitol smile and put out the gossip flames

'Im perfectly wonderful dear Katniss, infact I had the best nights sleep in a long time last night'

Her eyes glazed over again as she played back a memory, gazing up at the ceiling.

'Yes, a very very good sleep'

Haymitch dropped his juice class with a clatter and Effie's suspicious eyes glared into the back of his head

'Rough night Haymitch?' She mocked him. She too had a great sense for rooting out the hidden and unknown.

'Strange noises...kept me up all night...that's all' stop biting Haymitch, let it go. Let her win. He carried on with the dishes, he could feel the blush forming on Effie's cheeks. Don't make this worse Haymitch.

'Strange noises?' Peeta laughed. 'Like what?'

Haymitch couldn't do it.

'Ah nothin, I don't know. Doesn't matter'

Effie froze in surprise. Why wasn't he calling her out? Had he heard them last night? He must have done. Her room is but across the hall from his and she hadn't been too sensitive on the ears with her moans last night.

But if he did hear why wasn't he goading her? Teasing her? This would be like gold to him! The chance to humiliate the escort infront of her tributes. What was HE hiding?

She decided to test his patience. Kat and Peeta would find out eventually so why not be honest. Of course playing games with Haymitch is always more fun than just being honest.

'No, go on Haymitch. What strange noises?' She smiled into her tea cup as she noticed how he gripped his dish cloth. Had Effie embarrassed him? Had she shocked him into silence with her naughty antics last night? Did he no longer see her as the tightly wound, frigid Capitol princess who was so easy a target for his mockery?

This was priceless!

Haymitch took a deep breath before turning to face her. Her cocky smile and disregard for his breakfast this morn was starting to get a rise out of him.

'Really Effie? You didn't hear? I'm sure they were coming from your room'

Her smile turned sour. He knew. Of course he did. Dirty little spy! She placed her tea cup down gently, sat back in her chair and folded her arms, ready for anything he had.

Peeta and Kat sat back to, eyes aglow with humour. Uh oh round 2!

'And what exactly did you hear, coming from my room...Haymitch'

He started at her for the longest time. He knew she knew he knew. Her embarrassment had turned to challenge. He guessed that backing down before had given Effie a head start in the battle stakes, something that she never got before, never has a chance when she's sparring with Haymitch. She must be loving it.

Let her.

'Must have been the wind. You leave ur window open again princess?' He winked and smiled 'and your welcome, for breakfast'

He marched out

The kids looked to Effie for answers but...in true Effie fashion...

She simply smiled and sipped her tea.

'Yes, that's right. I must stop doing that. I'll catch my death'

It didn't take her long. As soon as the kids were out for the day She'd forced her way into his room in a state of bitterness.

He was in the process of changing his shirt.

'Do you have a problem with me having a life out side of my work hours Haymitch'

She stood arms folded, eyes ablaze.

'Wasnt really out of work hours was it now, princess!'

Her whole body almost rose off her heels as she struggled to hold back some obscene words for him

'I...you...stop calling me PRINCESS!'

'Don't change the subject, who is he?'

'Who- what has THAT got to do with you? it's non of your business!'

'Got to do with me?' He threw his shirt back into the bed and paced over to her, chest exposed and angry. 'Bringing strange men into our hotel suit in the middle of the night when Katniss and Peeta are asleep, makes it my business! I am their mentor an YOU are their personal escort! We have a duty to look after those kids! That guy could have been anyone!'

'DONT YOU DARE MOCK ME HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!' Now she was livid. He was questioning her professionalism now? I don't think so! She thought. Effie was the upmost professional when it came to her work and how dare she be judged, especially by a good for nothing drunk!

She told him so.

He didn't like it.

'Ive put up with you Haymitch! For years, I've put up with you and I'm still putting up with you!' She pressed a manicured nail onto his bare torso 'and don't think your so innocent Mr! I've seen and heard you sneak dozens of capital tarts back here over the years! The ones you hate so much, yet when you need a little bit Of company, do you come and talk to me? No! You make a fool of yourself with them instead! And don't you dare deny that it happenes!'

She got up in his face before lowering her tone.

'Have I ever judged you Haymitch? Have I ever called you up on it or humiliated you or had you turned in and fired? No! Why? Because I put up with it!'

He was about to bite when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. She pushed him from her and backed away

'So if I want to have a little company of my own now and again Haymitch, YOU! WILL!PUT! UP! WI-'

She was suddenly cut her off by his lips, he pulled her close to him, hard.

Struggling, weakly, she beat at his chest but his arms just wrapped around her tighter, locking her in his embrace.

After a few lengthy strokes of his tongue against hers he let her free. She stood there, panting in shock. Her eyes wide in surprise.

Her delicate left hand came up beside her so quick he didn't stand a chance! She slapped him, hard! before turning on her heel and running out of his room. She wasn't about to let her tears fall in front of him again. She hated that he was the only man who could ever make her cry.


	4. Chapter 4

She cursed him out loud, which made her cry even harder, she hated curse words.  
Effie fell onto her bed, tearing off her yellow wig and tossing it to the other Side of the room. There wrapped in her blankets and cushions she slowed her breathing and tried to calm herself down.  
He kissed me? He kissed me! How dare he! He thinks he can get away with murder! How can he treat people this way? Me this way? Just kissing me to shut me up? Like I was just another one of his Capitol tarts! Have I not earnt the right to mean more than that too him.

She rolled over onto her back, wiping her tears away with her fingertips.

Yes, years she had had to watch him bring those silly girls back and every time it was a slap in the face. Why is it he could enjoy a night with one of those girls but never, EVER had he once tried it on with her. Paid her compliments, plied her with champagne until she was drunk in love with him. She was in love with him. She knew it. She'd known it for years. Ever since he brought the first girl back and she found herself in her room that night in a jealous rage.  
Every year after being nicer and nicer, more stylish, better hair, higher heels, all in the hope that he would notice her.  
But he never did. He just made fun of her efforts in the end. But she always put up with it. She couldn't bare it if they argued so terrible one day that he would up and quit and leave. That's why she let him drink. It was another way of keeping him close by each year. Free booze.

Suddenly a knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts

'If you've come to argue with me Haymitch, go away! I haven't the patience'

Her door opened, he walked in. His face guilt ridden and pityful. She melted almost immediately.

'Ive come to say im sorry.'

Haymitch scuttled over and sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

'I didn't want to argue with you today. I promised myself I would be nicer to you for here on out. Breaks my heart to see you...well, to see u almost cry infront of me'

'Then why tease me so? What did I ever do-'

'Nothing! Absolutely nothin but be yourself. It's me! I'm an idiot. I use sarcasm as a defence mechanism.'

'Defense? What have you got to defend yourself for over me?'

Her tone was genuine confusion

'Thats just it. I defend myself...I mean I stop...ah...the way I am with you, it's a defence. Like a brick wall. I'm protecting myself.'

'From me?'

'Yes-'

She looked down at the floor hurt and embarrassed.

'-I mean no! Well yes, sort of I-'

Effie suddenly took hold of his flailing hands and rested them in her lap

'Just tell me the truth Haymitch! What are you so afraid of that I might do?'

He looked at her, almost shaking. He hated feeling weak and vulnerable. It reminded him of his days in the games.

'Im afraid...I'm.'

'Its ok Haymitch, I'm a big girl I can handle it'

'Im afraid of you knowing how much I l-'

Suddenly Peeta stuck his head around the door way

'Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to...ah. To interrupt. Sorry. But there's a guy here. To see Effie. He said its Jasper?'

Haymitch watched as Effie's face lit up for a second at the mention of his name. He pulled his hands from hers. What right did he have to ask her to choose him over jasper. He did not deserve a chance.

'Tell him I'll be right out!' She beamed and Peeta left with a nod.

'You were saying Haymitch'

But he had said all he could. More than he should have. He stood and ran an angry hand through his hair. God he needed a drink.

'We can talk another time' and then he left her to ready herself.

Haymitch watched from the drinks bar as jasper and Effie laughed together on the couch.  
He'd brought her roses. Pah, what a dick! Everyone knew her favourite flowers were Lilly's. Calla Lilly's to be precise. She liked the smell of jasmine, she wore it every day. Her favourite colour was teal blue, like her eyes and she loved pink champagne. She said her favourite food was diced chicken but he knew she favoured ribs. They'd shared a rack one night after a party, he'd wiped the BBQ sauce from her chin as she'd giggled drunkenly and told him if he ever told anyone she'd smother him in his sleep. Nice. But he kicked himself for not kissing her that night.

'I couldn't stop thinking about you Ef.' Jasper 'whispered' all too loudly.

Effie giggled in response

'You busy tonight?'

But Haymitch answered for her

'Yes she is! And we have schedules to sort so if you don't mind?' He gestured towards the door.

'Haymitch! Don't be rude!' She apologised to Jasper but he just waved his hand.

'Don't worry about it Effie, if your busy, I can wait, I could wait all night long for you' he cupped her face and brought her into a deep kiss. The sound of Effie sighing into him weakly made Haymitchs jealousy rage. If he'd have gripped his glass any harder it'd have shattered there and then.

'Ill walk you out Jasper' she held on to him lovingly as they walked out into the main hall. Haymitch hid behind the living room door and listened to their conversation

'I am sorry about him jasper, Haymitch has been acting a little out of sorts today'

Jasper scoffed 'why, is he sober for once?'

Haymitch gripped his glass again, he wanted to throw it, at Jasper's face.

'Dont jasper, he drinks for a damn good reason, you and I both know that. We're just lucky enough not to have experienced the games ourselves'

Effie? Backing me up? Haymitch thought. He loosened his grip and softened all over again. He was about to walk away from the door and give them privacy when he heard Jasper's whispers raise to a more threatening tone.

'Don't you stick up for the likes of him Effie! It's embarrassing. Your just disgracing yourself having any sort of soft spot for that man! Or your victors'

Haymitchs blood boiled, he was about to throw his glass when suddenly Effie bit back

'I beg your pardon?! Those victors are more that we capitols will ever be! The bravery of those kids! That man! Why, what have you done lately that's been so valour?'

'Effie don't, I just meant...well...I mean look at you! You look so different! Your spending too much personal time with those districtees your beginning to look like one!' He was of course referring to her lack of makeup and absence of wig

'So I look different! Didn't stop you from appreciating me last night!'

Jasper sighed in retreat

'Effie, Effie look I'm sorry.'

Haymitch peered around the door. Jasper had slid his hands about Effie's waist and pulled her towards him with a pityful puppy dog look in his eye

'I just don't want you deluding yourself into thinking those creatures are your friends. Your one of us, I'm your friend Effie, I know you better than anyone and last night I think I got to know you better than you know yourself, no?'

He went to kiss her but was met with her surprisingly gifted left hook

'No! Actually jasper! If you knew me at all you'd know that I absolutely HATE roses! Now get out!'

'What? Ef- come on!'

'OUT! Or I'll set my 'creatures' on to you, Katniss is ever so great with her bow isn't she?'

He marched out angrily, rubbing his bruising jaw and slammed the door behind him. Effie suddenly turned to the sound of Haymitch clapping an laughing hysterically.

'WOO! My god, Effie Trinket, champion boxer! You don't half fill my world with surprises'

'Oh yeah? Well you want another one?' She marched over to him angrily, fist at the ready

'Whoa! Whoa! Little lady, calm yourself'

He gripped her wrists and pulled them to his chest. She was no match for his strength. She tried to kick him instead but he spun her around and pressed her up against the door.

'My god I love it when your angry!' He grinned but it just spurred her on, she tried to claw at his face but he lifted her hands above her head and she grunted in frustration. Holding her there, panting and strengthless he couldn't help himself.  
As soon as Effie felt the bulge at her groin her eyes widened at the shock of it

'HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! Get whatever dirty thoughts you have out of your head this instant!'

She struggled again but it only made him hold her tighter, pull him closer. Her jaw dropped open at the feel of his size.  
She herself suddenly became aroused. She twitched between her thighs and her legs began to buckle.  
They were both panting now. Looking at one another in challenge.  
His knees weakened but as soon as she felt the ease of pressure she took her oppertunity and brought her knee up fast and hard.  
BAM! Right in his center point!  
He backed off immediately, doubling over at the sheer pain of it

'God damnit Ef! Jesus! Ah!'

But she just huffed triumphantly

'You think this is over?' He suddenly smirked, he met her eyes again for round 2.  
At first he saw anger, confusion, then defeat. But finally he saw his challenge had been accepted. A wicked glint crossed her eyes and the corners of her mouth teased up.

'Why Mr Abernathy, I fear it has only just begun'

She bolted for it, running back through the living room and disappearing down the bedroom corridor. It took him a second, a few more rubs and a slight adjustment before he was hot on her heels.

He found her in her room, breathless and angrier.

'How dare you! Get out!' She yelled, picked up a scatter cushion from the bed and flung it at him. She missed and stamped her foot in frustration.  
He went for her but she ran around the other side of the bed arming herself with another cushion

'Really Ef? A pillow fight?'

She threw it again. Missed.

'Damn I hope you kiss better than you aim'

The very word 'kiss' sent a wave or arousal up and down her spine. She gasped in excited terror.

'Dont. You. Dare'

But he was already by her. Taking her fighting arms into his hands and pulling her close. His lips met hers. Arching her back and pulling her groin to his.  
Effie squealed. Part terrified part the most excited she had ever been. She pushed him from herself and slapped him so hard that he actually had to take a few steps back.  
Haymitch shook the ringing from his ears

'Damn Effie that hur-' but he was suddenly cut off by her kiss as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and biting his lip hard. She bit and sucked until his tongue met hers in a heated and deeper kiss.

Both of them were now panting and moaning into each other's mouths as they fought for breath. There kisses just getting deeper and quicker and harder.

'I hate you Haymitch! I fucking hate you!

She clawed at him ferociously  
Haymitch just smiled into her mouth

'I don't think you mean that sweetheart'

'Yes I do!' She pulled him by his collar and threw him onto her bed. Kicking off her shoes and unzipping her dress til she was down to just her corset and stockings. she straddled him.

He sat up to meet her lips again, shredding himself of his shirt and unzipping his trousers. He then gripped the lace ties of her corset and pulled at the fastening. It took him a good few tugs but she was finally free of it and he pushed her back down against the bed, her head and hair hung off the edge as he licked her bare chest.

She let out a longing and sensual moan

'Hate. You. So. Mu-' but she stopped and let out a small cry as he entered her deep and slow.

Long and agonising strokes at first then he built up speed, gripping at her waist so that it arched away from the bed exposing her beauty. It didn't take them long, both of them clenching at the rising climax

'Haymitch! Oh god...Haymitch! Yes! Yes! HAY!MITCH!'

He fell down onto her, his mouth in between her breasts. Their chests heaving as their orgasmic waves washed over them and away.

'I really really really hate you'  
She whispered in a breathless sigh

'I know sweetheart, I know'

Then Sleep over took them both.


	5. Chapter 5

When Effie awoke she thought she'd be alone. She turned slowly and there he was. Awake and smiling and still there.

'Still hate me?' He teased and ran a rough hand up the length of her arm

'No...you stayed'

'Course I stayed' He chuckled at her confusion 'Why wouldn't I?

She didnt answer. She just slid closer to him and placed a hand on his chest.

'So what now princess?'

Haymitch stroked her back and leant closer to nuzzle her hair. He placed soft gentle kisses from her forehead to her jaw and one at her lips

'Now...you do that again'

He complied and kissed her again applying more pressure and lingering for longer. A lengthy sign escaped her and she rolled onto her back pulling him down so he was ontop of her.

'What now?'

Effie ran her hands down his naked chest and gripped him tightly below. His response was a gruff moan as she guided him into her once more.

He kissed her harder as he slid in. Deep and slow. Effie moaned into his mouth and he kept a steady rhythm.

They carried on for the next hour, pleasing, teasing each other, time completely running away from them.

When the sun began to set the pair agreed to part ways for the evening. Dinner was to be served at 8 and the kids were due in at 7.

They hadn't spoken much. Haymitch dressed and left and Effie showered.

At dinner the conversation between the four of them was light. Effie had sat by Haymitch as she always did, Haymitch and Katniss had debated over several subjects, Peeta had offered a few bored smiles to Effie. Yes all was normal. All except Haymitchs hot and heavy hand sliding secretly over Effies thigh under the table.

Katniss rose with a few dirty dishes and peeta followed her to the sink. Haymitch sat back in his chair, full from dessert. His hand slid higher

'Stop that' Effie whispered but her smirk said 'carry on'

He smiled at her quickly and they exchanged a knowling glance

'Is this how its gonna be with us now princess, footsie under the table and secret fucking at night?'

'God I hope so'

Haymitch let out a shocked laugh

'Whats so funny? what did we miss?' Katniss asked and looked over to them suspiciously. They never laughed together. Usually one laughed as the other gave dagger eyes 'You two seem cosy' she proceeded with an interrogating look

Haymitchs Hand fell

'We were just laughing at Effies awful taste in men'

Haymitch winked but Effie kicked him

'Hmm, yes I sure do pick them'

'That Jasper guy? Who called earlier before we left?' Peeta asked

'Yes' replied Effie with embarrassed eyes.

'I hope you don't mind me saying Effie' Peeta continued 'But I didnt like the look of him. He was suspicious, he looked at me like I was dirt. You can do way better'

Effie decided to take that as a compliment 'Thank you Peeta, but don't you worry, he wont be returning'

There was a sudden knock at the door. An Avox ran to open it

'I wonder who that could be at this time?' scolded Effie, checking her watch and glancing at the schedule 'No visitors planned for tonight'

Suddenly 5 or so peacekeepers marched in, Jasper in tow

'That's her.' He pointed to Effie

'Jasper!? What in Panem's name is going on!?' two of the peace keepers took a hold of Peeta and Katniss, Two more restrained Haymitch and the final took a hold of Effie and proceeded to drag her out. As soon as Haymitch realised their target he tried to fight but the peacekeepers outweighed him and he couldn't get free

'Whats going on, Where are you taking her!'

'Thats non of your god damned business drunk' seethed Jasper. He knodded at the peacekeepers 'Keep hold of them until we're gone'

'Effie?' Katniss struggled to but got nowhere

'Don't worry children' Ever the calm professional 'I'll be back shortly I'm sure. Not to worry now, off to bed with you. Haymitch see to it...please'

She looked at him with worry in her eyes but didn't let the children see. They both knew where she was headed.

Snow.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou for all your fab reviews! Keep me coming! :) xx

Sat in his grand reception room, mahogany furnishings, gold paint, leather and fur outstretching the carpets, Effie felt un easy.

Any other time she would have been thrilled to receive an invitation for an audience with the president but not tonight. Not after the way she had been escorted here. In silence. With Jasper's smirk glowing at her in the dark of the limousine for the entire journey.

She sat bolt upright across from Snows desk. Alone. Well, except for the two peacekeepers by the door.

Keeping her safe or keeping her in? She wondered.

Suddenly, A side door opened and in he walked.

Effie donned her best professional smile but his eyes would not meet hers and smile he did not. She looked at her hands in her lap and argued with herself wether to speak first or not.

'Mr President, what a delight to see-'

'Silence Miss Trinket. You talk when I ask you too, understood?'

She was about to agree but silently nodded instead. Her eyes focusing on Snows tightening fists.

'So your probably wondering why I called you here so late in the evening.'

Effie wondered if she should answer. She didn't. She kept silent.

'It seems we have a traitor in our midsts?'

The word traitor hit her like a spear. Everybody knows what happens to traitors in Panem. Most still hung, fleshless, above the town hall.

Was he talking about her?

'I'd have thought so much better from the likes of you Miss Trinket, such a pity'

He was talking about her.

His tone was icy yet calm, his eyes still hadn't graced hers.

'Sir, whatever Jasper has told you, I can assure-'

'DONT LIE TO ME TRINKET!' His fists came slamming down onto his desk making Effie catch her breath. One hand came up to her throat like she was about to lose her head.

Snow calmed quicker than he got angry and that frightened her most.

'How long have you been an Escort of mine miss Trinket...don't answer...we all know it's been a very, very long time. Have I not treated you fairly? Have I not spoiled you, provided for you, been open and honest with you?'

Was it a trick question?

'Ah, yes Mr President, of course!'

'Then why, do tell me, am I hearing stories of you defending and siding with the likes of those district 12 idiots you call victors over your own kind!?'

'My own kind? You make us sound like another species.'

'ANSWER ME!'

'Sir, I'm trying. I'm just a little confused. Is it not my duty to sustain a trustworthy bond with my victors? To teach them our ways? To be their friend and mentor?'

'In the eyes of the public Miss Trinket, yes, that's what we want. That's what you aim for, but we...WE! You and I and the rest of my loyal Escorts know that it is indeed all for the public eye only! don't we!?'

It was more of a statement than a question.

'Well yes Sir, but-'

'BUT NOTHING TRINKET!'

Their eyes met. He looked into her very soul as she tried her upmost not to break.

'Id like to show you something...'

Snows holographic screen came to light and she saw herself. She was in her own apartment. Sitting alone. Watching the last games.

Her upset suddenly turned to sheer exposure and anger. He has cameras in her apartment?

She looked at him in detest.

'What do you see Miss Trinket?'

He was enjoying this.

'I see myself. Being watched. In the privacy of my own home'

'Im sorry Trinket, who's home?'

He glared at her then. 'Who pays for that apartment of yours?'

'I do sir'

'With what?'

'My wages sir'

'And who pays you those wages my dear'

She suddenly felt like she was backed into a corner. The vicious and wild dog approaching slowy, waiting for the attack.

'You do...sir'

He smiled and nodded in agreement

'Want to know what I see here Miss Trinket? I see tears. I see fear. I see...love. Love for those helpless, hopeless children that you so carelessly chose from that bowl in district 12, that, by my rules and regulations, you peppered and prepared for their first hunger games...emotions not shown in public, for the public, but in private, the privacy of...your own home'

Effie looked at the screen. She remembered the moment well. It was the moment running up to the end of the games, berries in hand and then the desperate moment Katniss and Peeta had been crowned victors.

'Look at you. So happy! So excited! So...hopeful!'

'Sir, my district had just won the games, both of my tributes had been crowned!what was I supposed to feel? Anger? Upset?'

'THERE WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE TWO VICTORS!'

His fists waved through the hologram but it was a hologram, nothing breakable. not satisfied with that he marched around the desk and toward Effie, pinning her back into her chair by her upper arms. Her eyes widened in shock of it all but she tried to remain calm

Snows eyes bore into hers.

'A double victory? Star crossed lovers? Die together like Romeo and Juliette? These are paupers from district 12! Children! Inbred uneducated idiots! They must have gotten the crazy idea from somewhere!? Someone?!'

'You can't honestly believe that It was my doing? I didn't ask them to fall in love! It was as much of a shock to me as it was to you and the entire nation!'

He clung to her still.

'Sir, nothing I have ever done whilst on duty was meant, in anyway, to influence this romance!'

'Really?'

The president loosened his grip and walked back to his desk

'Lets see shall we?'

The hologram flickered again. Suddenly there where two figures on the screen. Effie's stomach turned in horror and a wave of shame engulfed her entire body. The two figures on the screen were half naked and writhing about on a bed. Her bed. In the penthouse, whilst on duty. It was the scene from last night. Her and Haymitch.

'Well well well, nothing to influence a lovers young dream hmmm?' Snow smirked at the footage. Effie couldn't look. She held her gaze away and tried to control her tears, her anger.

'How long has this been going on?'

'It hasn't. It was one night! One time! One stupid, erratic mistake!'

The screen flickered again. The morning after. Smiling, joking at one another, holding each other until she pulled him on top of her and it happened all over again.

'I'll ask you one more time'

If she let him see her tears she had failed herself, she had failed the children and she had endangered Haymitch too.

'He means nothing to me. It was a just abit of fun, for the both of us. It only happened that night...and...morning. I swear, there has been nothing more and never will be'

'Jasper seems to think otherwise...'

'Jasper is nothing but a jealous, vindictive liar. I refused him and he got a little upset! This ridiculous story he has given you...of a traitor? Me? Would I really give all this up to spend the remainder of my days in the arms of a drunk!? In a district as poor and as wretched as 12? Or worse a prison cell? All my hard work, my social status, my friends! The money?You really think id forget about it all, for the sake of two selfish and unruly children and...Haymitch Abernathy!?' She almost screamed his name in sheer disgust

'and Yes I have been your Escort for a very very long time President Snow, I would like to think that over the years you have had better faith in me than you seem to right now. All this fuss! All this drama in front of the children? Yes Haymitch and I had sex! Whoopee! I'm human! I was bored and now I feel like a damn fool! I've learnt my lesson! Congratulations!. But I dare say I'm afraid that you too have been made a fool of Mr President'

Snow raised in his seat at the accusation

'Jasper is nothing but an ex lover of mine feeling scorned! I am sorry and embarrassed that he went to such lengths to try and hurt me, infact I pity him! but to drag you into all of this?'

Effie released a dramatic sigh

'The whole thing is just one ridiculous mess!'

She didn't let him see but she was shaking inside and out. She sat on her hands and raised her jaw and prayed he would believe her cover story. She could feel the sweat dripping down the side of her face but wiped it discreetly when she pretended to fix her wig.

Snow sat in silence for a moment as Effie kept up the annoyed pretence.

Was he considering her version of the truth? He had no reason not to. She had been loyal for years. But she was in love with Haymitch, something President Snow would never accept. An elite escort, a Capitol favourite and top media fashion icon in love with a poor drunk victor? The papers would have a field day! Other capitols would feel they had the freedom to venture to the other districts to find love, to mate, to give birth to mixed blood! His clean Capitol empire would fall at the helm and she would be to blame. What had she been thinking. The government ruled her, ruled all of them. She knew this. How could she have been so un careful, so stupid.

She dared to meet his eyes again

'GET JASPER IN HERE!'

Moments later he was ushered in. Effie kept up her pretence. She made eye contact with him like she had nothin to hide. She was clever. This didn't go unnoticed by Snow.

After a heated discussion which had gotten them all no where, the president called Jasper out to be nothing but a jealous idiot who hadn't been the first fool to get caught up in the bright and dazzling headlights of Effie Trinket. Jasper hadn't the nerve or the proof to take his argument further and agreed to disagree, apologising through gritted teeth about his foolishness towards Effie and towards the President. Jasper was warned and pardoned. He left forgiven but with a red cloud of humiliation hanging over his head.

She had been victorious.

Effie breathed a silent sigh of relief as Snow waved her off.

She'd managed to get as far as the door when he caught up with her again and slammed her into it.

The peacekeepers left abruptly.

Effie struggled but was outweighed by the stocky man. His white bearers tickled at her shoulder as he pinned her face and chest against the door, twisting her arms up and behind her back.

'President Snow please!'

'Please? Please? Is this how you begged Haymitch?'

He licked her shoulder and she shuddered at the touch

'How many more of your conquests are going to come cry to me when you've left them in your stead?' He spun her around to face him. Her eyes glistened in teary disgust as he overpowered her completely.

'You're a very mysterious woman Effie Trinket! I should never have sent you to 12 but kept you here by my side instead. You wouldn't have been bored with me'

He kissed her and she wretched, trying her hardest to fight him off but he just kept at it, his hands wondering all over body and finally up under her dress

'STOP! Please!' She screamed at him, her tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them.

After a momentary struggle Snow became breathless and erupted into a fit of coughs. he loosened his grip on Effie and grapped for his handkerchief.

Effie smoothed down her dress and placed her straps back up on each shoulder. She couldn't hide her shaking anymore.

As Snow calmed down he pushed Effie back against the door, his hand now at her throat, not choking but as a warning grip.

'If I find out you have uttered one lie to me tonight Miss Trinket, I'll have this pretty head of yours mounted atop the town Hall as a warning! No one will fool me again! Convince me Trinket. Convince me that you fight for our side or I'll kill all of you. I'll start with the children and I'll let you watch them burn before I rip Haymitchs heart out with my bare hands. Understood?'

Effie stared him down silently so he squeezed tighter

'Understood?'

She nodded.

'Good'

He let her go as she gasped for air and struggled to keep on her feet.

'Thank you Miss Trinket. That'll be all'

He took his place back behind his desk and continued to watch the hologram of Effie and Haymitch with an amused and sickening smile.

'Yes, Mr President'

Effie opened the door and made her way out.

She kept her hand discretely by her neck as she made her way past other officials, secretary's and colleagues. Nodding gracefully in acknowledgment and hastily making her way back to the limo.

She had at least 15 minutes before arriving back at the penthouse. There in the quite darkness of the car she fell undone. Her sobs came loud and staggered and her whole body shook in remembrance of the event just past.

Then Effie remembered who's limo she was in. His eyes were everywhere.

She composed herself. Ten minutes left.

She'd had her fun and paid the price. She wouldn't be making the same mistake again.

A wonderful life is far more important than a wonderful love. Right?

She endured the short ride back to the penthouse, back to the job she had agreed to do, back to a life as a Capitol slave and nothing more. Ever again.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

She arrived at the main door to the suite and took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

She prayed that Haymitch had sent the kids to their beds so she wouldn't have to lie to all three of them. Not yet anyway. She didn't have the energy.

She saw light pouring out from underneath the door and knew he would be up waiting for her, waiting for answers. She had to be brave, she had to be stubborn and professional, for all their sakes. Who knew who would be watching them.

Effie straightened her shoulders, placed a smile upon her face and walked in.

Just as she knew he would do he came bounding over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She gently pushed him away

'Haymitch what are you doing?'

'What am I doing? What happened? What did he say? Are you alright?'

'Im fine' she laughed at him pathetically 'Snow just wanted to...to make sure that I wasn't, um, you know, breaking anymore hearts!'

He looked at her quizzically

'It seems to be a regular occurrence with me, I mean, I can't help that I'm beautiful right?' She ran her fingers through her wig and looked at him coldly. 'Tell me I haven't broken yours too? First Jasper, now you, Snow was right, I shouldn't mix business with pleasure, it helps no one'

'He knew about us? How?'

'Jasper! He... ah...he was jealous and told Snow that he thought there was something between us, silly right! It was just sex!'

Just sex. That hurt him.

'If it was just sex then why didn't you just deny it, make Jasper look a fool?'

'Id thought about it but, well it's the President! You can't lie to the President, not when he takes such good care of us!'

'Is that really all he wanted to ask you? To stop fucking around with his employees?'

'Yes, slightly embarrassing don't you think. But, what Snow says goes. Shame really? We had fun didn't we. Well, good night Haymitch'

She brushed past him carelessly but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

'Tell me the truth!'

'Youre hurting me, let go!'

'What did he do to you? What did he threaten you with?'

'Threats? Don't be silly Haymitch! I'm one of Snows favourites, a Capitol darling, he wouldn't threaten me, he cares for me! Now, let go!'

Then he noticed

'Your...your neck!'

Busted. She was struggling with the pretence already, now how could she explain THAT!

Her eyes fell immediately and she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes.

Her hand came up protectively around her throat and she tried to back away.

Haymitch softened when he saw she was struggling. He knew exactly what she was doing. It was all lies, careful and harsh but lies all the same. He hated to see her looking so scared, so weak. But if it was all to protect him, she was being foolish

'Ef, please. Talk to me' he lifted her chin and spoke in whispers 'this isn't you. What happened tonight?'

'Haymitch. I beg you. Please. It's over. We're finished. Don't make me do this anymore' she was shaking now and he hated it but the frightened look in her eyes didn't push him any further. Not tonight.

He made her look at him when he whispered so only she could barely hear

'Hes watching, isn't he?'

Effie couldn't nod, she was too scared incase he was indeed still watching. She squeezed his hand instead and he knew that meant Yes.

In fear of Snow and his spies she continued the pretence

'Watching us? Are you mad? Look Haymitch! We had fun, but we must remain professional. It won't be happening again so, get over it'

She ripped her hand away from his and headed for her room.

Her heart was breaking with every quick step. She didn't look back. She knew he would be watching after her.

She prayed he would accept their fate, understand the reasons behind it and not do anything stupid. But this was Haymitch. When did he not do anything stupid.

** thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming! They spur me on! :) x


	8. Chapter 8

Haymitch spoke to the kids in the morning in hope of convincing them that all was fine with Effie. But they were smarter than that

'Its ok Haymitch. We understand. Eyes are everywhere and you never get off the train, right?'

Haymitch didn't answer Katniss and her and Peeta continued with their breakfast.

'So, what's the plan today?' Peeta tried to change the subject, he heard Effie's petite footsteps getting louder

'Good morning everyone! Big, big, big day! Your both going sight seeing before we head back to 12!'

Katniss rolled her eyes 'sight seeing? Around the city? Do we have to?'

Peeta elbowed her

'Fine...great, I'm really excited...'

We're splitting up today too! Katniss you and I are heading south of the city, it's where all the best shops are! Let's get something nice for Prim? Peeta, you and Haymitch are heading North of the city, it's home to some of thee best bakeries you will ever see in your life! I've arranged a master class for you both, Here is the schedule for your day Haymitch'

She handed him a covered file and lingered as he took it 'read it carefully and thoroughly Haymitch'

Something in her eyes told him that this wasn't just another one of her irritable schedules

'Yes mam, Peeta go wash up we'll leave shortly, Katniss you too'

The kids did as they were told. Not looking forward to their busy days at all.

'Effie? I think we just missed the turning South East, isn't that where the shops are?'

Effie had hired an expensive two seated soft top car for their trip. She hadn't worn a wig today Katniss noticed. Her natural hair was covered in a glittered lacquer spray and swept into a high bun. She'd wrapped a silk scarf around her like one of those black and white movie stars and her designer sunglasses sparkled in the sunlight.

'Just taking a short cut dear'

'A short cut? We're heading south west, isn't the west coast forbidden? Won't there be guards?'

'Usually, but today is Sunday, they don't venture this far on Sundays. They don't get paid enough. Trust me, I know what I'm doing'

Effie was beaming. She seemed relaxed and so free as the wind swept tendrils of hair across her face and he scarf blew delicately behind her.

Katniss had to smile too. Effie was breaking the rules again, she knew that much, but Katniss liked having a fellow badass by her side.

'Ok Ef, whatever you say'

'Haymitch, the train north is in ten minutes, you ready?'

Haymitch closed his schedule brief with a furrowed brow.

'Ah, yeah, I'm hungry though. There's a fruit barn behind the station let's grab something for the journey'

'Ok, but if we miss this train and get off schedule Effie will murder us in our sleep'

'We won't miss it! Stop your whining you sound like Katniss!'

The guys laughed together. Haymitch looked about cautiously but there was nothing out of sorts. The coast was clear and they headed into the fruit barn.

The barn was dry and dusty, the sun broke through the thatched roof and shone down in golden strips.

'Reminds me of summer back home' Peeta smiled

'Hello?'

Haymitch called out for the tradesman.

'What do you fancy? Strawberries? Bananas? Grapes?' Peeta mulled over the selection

Suddenly Haymitch spied the truck that Effie had mentioned in her schedule. Haymitch made his way around to the rear and pulled up the sheet covering the fruit on the back.

'...there's melon, guava, oranges...'

'Psst! Peeta! Get over here'

Peeta looked around and saw Haymitch over by the truck

'Haymitch what are you-'

'Ssh! Quick, trust me ok, get in there'

'In the back of the fruit truck? Are you mad? Our train?'

'Peeta, we're not going north, in quick before anyone comes'

'But what about Effie?'

'Peeta, this is Effie's idea! Look I'll explain on the way just get in'

The boy did. Quietly and cautiously and was followed by Haymitch. They led down between the carts of fruit and Haymitch pulled the cover back. Patiently, they waited.

'Haymitch, we've been on the back of this truck for an hour, what's going on, you said you'd explain'

'Not long now' Haymitch looked at his watch 'if Effie's as brilliant as she claims to be with her timing we should be stopping right...abouuuuuuut...now!'

The truck came to an abrupt halt. Haymitch whipped the cover off of them and they quickly and quietly alighted.

'Keep low' whispered Haymitch. The truck driver had pulled over in a small and almost desolate unfamiliar village. He turned off the engine and made his way inside his first delivery store.

'Ok, go!'

The boys ran to a nearby corner, hopped over a low stone wall and waited by a dirt road for a minute

'Where the heck are we? What's going on?'

'Just wait, any second now' Haymitch was like a giddy school boy on a school trip and as soon as the lavish little car came into view and honked he hopped around like a kid on candy

'Well well! She did it! She actually did it! C'mon Peeta let's go!'

Peeta was still confused but a soon as he saw Effie pull up with an equally confused Katniss his face lit up

'Boys! You made it!' Effie squealed in delight and jumped out

'Effie what are you up too?' Katniss followed her and linked Peetas arm amused.

'Well you didn't think i was going to let us spend our final days together in separate parts of Panem with Snows prying eyes?'

She linked arms with Haymitch 'last night was ruined, I apologise about that. I blame Jasper and his jealous ways entirely but we would never have had the chance to spend some real quality time together with Snows peacekeepers watching our every move.'

'So you made all that up about the master classes and the shopping trip' smiled Peeta

'Yes. There's eyes and ears everywhere but I knew the guards would be much more relaxed about following us on a Sunday. Even if they do decide to check up on us they'll never find us all the way down here!'

She giggled triumphantly but Haymitch had turned unusually quiet

'What if they do find out? I mean how will be get back?'

'Dont you worry Katniss dear! I got us all here didn't i? Trust in the schedule! There's another plan for later but for now-' she took the children by the hands 'let us enjoy this day, together! Come, come! Back into the car! We haven't completed the journey yet!'

Katniss snuggled onto Peetas knee in the passenger seat as Haymitch squeezed himself between them and Effie

'Cosy' he winked at her, enjoying their closeness once more. As the kids lost themselves in giddy conversation and in the scenery that surrounded them Haymitch snook his arm around Effie's shoulders and stoked the back of her neck gently. He heard her sigh and shift ever so closer to him. The temptation not to kiss her where his hands touched was overwhelming. So he too tried to focus on the scenery around them and not the driving beauty by his side driving him crazy at the same time.

** I'm excited for the tension I'm going to write in the next chapter between Haymitch and Effie! ) xx


	9. Chapter 9

They'd only been driving 20 or so more minutes when they saw the coast line.

The Great Lake of Panem ended here and the wide stretch of ocean began.

The city was a distant memory compared to the view that unfolded as Effie drove them down by, what seemed like, a cliff side.

'Ive never seen anything like this' smiled Peeta, in awe of the huge broken rocks that created a maze towards the beach.

'How did you find this place Effie?'

The place was deserted, not another person in sight. Katniss saw a small gap between one of the large rocks and pointed to it

'Whats in there?'

'You'll see!' Effie beamed.

Seeing there faces light up like this was worth all the trouble she would get into if she was ever caught out. This place had been forbidden to all capitols many years ago, after it was found that the fishermen were making expensive and secret trades with the closer districts via this beach.

It had been a safety net for the poorer folk on the outskirts of the city but anything un governed by Snow was deemed illegal and when the beach was eventually closed down it became a taboo subject.

Stories and urban myths about the place had since evolved and plagued the city. The one that Effie remembered most vividly from her childhood was about the apparent 'survivors' of 13, harboring boats and living in the shadows of the rocks, waiting to take revenge on holidaying capitols.

Of course, She knew better. Her grandmother had been a fishermans wife and had used this coastline secretly for years as a direct route to district 4. A quieter trade but bigger fish. They had snook Effie down with them sometimes, to see the crystal waves and white sand. Those were happy memory's for her. It had been the time when she had discovered what was really hidden inside the shadows of the rocks...

After pulling over and parking up, Effie went around to the rear of the car and produced a lavish picnic basket from the trunk

'Ta da! Only the best for my victors!'

Katniss and Peeta grinned in delight.

'Your full of surprises Ef' Katniss hugged her. It felt a little awkward but it was nice.

'Come, come! Lets not waste a moment of this wonderful day!'

The kids ran ahead towards the rocks as Haymitch went to help Effie with the basket. Their hands touched stopping Effie in her tracks, she pulled her hand back and gave him a sorry look through her shades. Haymitch seemed a little hurt but he accepted it, took the basket and waited for her to lead the way.

The moss and ivy that covered the rocks, glistened with sea salt from the ocean spray making everything look magical in the sunlight. The air smelt fresh and except for the waves breaking the shore line ahead, silence fell upon them like a dream.

Effie lead them to an opening. The one that Katniss had pointed out earlier.

'Ok kids...' Effie began. 'Your about to see something so beautiful, it'll make you want to cry'

Kat and Peeta giggled and they all continued to follow Effie into the gap.

'Are there bats in here?' Peeta asked looking about the darkness, sheepishly. The gap had lead them down a tight, dark and rocky tunnel and his voice echoed around their ears

Effie suddenly came to a halt and turned to face them. A glorified smile stretched across her face.

'No bats Peeta. Just. This' She moved aside and let Katniss and Peeta continue ahead.

The tunnel eventually opened out into a large cave deep inside the rock. There. Before them, was the most amazing water fall.  
It fell down from an opening at the roof of the cave, the sun was pooling in making it look like it fell straight from the heavens and lit the crystal pool below.

'Oh my goodness. Effie. This is beautiful!'  
Katniss ran ahead down towards the pool 'can we?'

'Sure! Have a swim! The waters beautiful!'

Katniss threw off her jacket and shoes and dived in. Peeta quickly followed

'Heads up!' He dive bombed after Katniss and the two continued to splash and play. Haymitch came up behind Effie, his nose brushed the back of her ear sending shivers down her spine 'Your full of wonder you know that?'

Effie smiled to herself and Haymitch passed her to find a flat area to the picnic

'Not there Haymitch! We'll eat out in the sun'

Effie grabbed the basket and his hand, lingering in front of him for a moment

'Kids come meet us through that other openeing over there in about half an hour, Haymitch and I will set up luch, we'll eat out there so you can dry off in the sun ok?'

'Ok!' Peeta answered but was quickly dunked again Katniss.

'Come on' Effie whispered 'we need to talk'

Effie took Haymitchs hand and led him past the pool and out through another opening, into the sun. They'd arrived at the start of the beach, Effie set the basket down on the warm sand between a few large scattered boulders.

'Well, If any of the guards do come by, we wont be spotted between these roc-'

Haymitchs hands where on her instantly, she lost her train of thought as he backed her up against one of the rocks and kissed her.

The kiss was enticingly desperate and needy and she returned it full force, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening their kiss

She'd wanted to touch him the moment she set eyes on him again this morning but couldn't, and in the car as he pressed himself against her and stroked her neck, it had driven her crazy.

He tugged her scarf free as she tossed her shades behind her and sighed dreamily into his mouth.

Haymitch then began to trace a soft path of kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. Efie felt him hovering over her small but sensitive bruises and panicked

'Haymitch, stop, please. We mustn't, the kids' She tried feebly to push him away but the hitch in her breath gave her away

His lips met hers again but this time much softer. He kissed her so tenderly it made her want to undress him then and there. But something snapped in his head too, he pulled away quickly and backed off

'Sorry Ef, your right. Any further and I wont be able to stop' He shook his head in frustration and tried to pull himself together. 'Ive been wanting to do that since...'

'I know. Me too.'

She touched his face gently, her fingers brushing over his lips. She heard his breathing change, this was as hard on him as it was on her but they couldn't continue.

'We can't do this at all Haymitch. The kids can't see us like this. If they accidentally spoke of us whilst back in Panem, we'd both, well...we'd all be in danger'

He wrapped his hand around hers and brought them up to his chest

'What happened last night? Why won't you tell me?'

She hadn't thought about it all day but as soon as he mentioned it, the memory came flooding back and she couldn't stop her tears

Haymitch reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around her completely and holding her tight

'Ill kill him! I'll kill him if he hurt you Ef, what happened? I saw your neck, was that him? Did he do it?'

She burried her face into his shoulder nodded into him

'God dammit! That son of a bitch!'

'It was a warning...' She mumbled into his shirt

'A what?' He tilted her head back so he could hear her and looked into her eyes

'A warning...If you and I get caught together again he said he'd kill us both, and the children.'

'What has us got to do with the kids?'

'He thinks we somehow influenced their idea to start a romance'

Haymitch sighed angrily 'Right, yes, If a Capitol princess and a District drunk can fall in love then whats to stop two tributes? I get it!'

The word love made Effies eyes widen, he hadn't wavered over it so she decided to ignore that fact that he said it. He was right though. Thats exactly what Snow had been thinking.

'I just cant get my head around it though' Haymitch continued 'How did he know about us? Why would he believe jasper?'

Effie pulled away slightly and her face turned a slight shade of crimson

'He saw Haymitch. There were...there ARE cameras. Everywhere.'

'What?'

'In the penthouse, outside it, in the streets, my...my apartment'

'Your apartment? he's been spying on you?'

'Yes, he does it with all of us apparently. All of his escorts, his 'loyal subjects'. I wonder how loyal they'd all be if they knew. You see when you sign up to the games it becomes a game for everyone. You never get off that train'

Haymitch pondered for a moment

'You mean he saw us? Like, SAW US?'

'Yes Haymitch, everything. He saw everything'


	10. Chapter 10

The group enjoyed Effie's picnic in the sun. The kids couldn't give enough thanks and praise to Effie for going to the trouble and for helping them forget their own for a while. But something was still pressing on their mind. Peeta spoke first. He had a nack for handling the sensitive situations.

'So, are you guys gonna tell us what's going on or not?'

Effie almost dropped her sandwich and Haymitch kept his eyes on the ocean.

'Come on you two. We know something's up. Why did we have to sneak down here?'

'because this place is forbidden Peeta' whispered Effie. 'But I just had to let you and Katniss see this place before you left...'

'Effie?' Katniss cut in 'what's that on your neck?'

Effie's hand came up to her throat. She'd forgotten all about her bruises and her scarf. She looked at Haymitch who was now looking back at her. He nodded and she dropped her hand.

'Last night...' She began. 'I was...punished'

'Punished!?' Both Kat and Peeta sat up on their knees looking to their mentor and escort in confusion and worry

'President Snow thinks that I am to Blame for your...your love affair'

'To blame!?' Yelled Katniss 'how can you be to blame for our actions? You can't force us...it...well...what happened in there happened because me and Peeta care about one another. Ok, in the beginning, the idea was a good cover to win sponsors but my feelings for Peeta...are real'

She took Peetas hand.

'I think that's the problem though sweetheart...' Haymitch finally spoke up 'Snow thinks that's true and he's angry. Your love story, whether it's just a story or not, defied his rules and defied him and he ain't happy'

'So he takes it out on an innocent woman? Why not you too? Why not us? Have you seen those bruises?' Peeta gave Effie a sorrowful look 'you got hurt because of us'

'No Peeta. Not...entirely'

'Then what?'

Effie took a deep breath

'He's punishing me because, well the reason he thinks I'm to blame is because...' She couldn't get the words out. Letting them know the truth could do much more damage than good.

Haymitch saw her struggle and placed a hand over hers to stop her.

'He punished Effie because he knew that was the only way of punishing me too'

'What do you mean?' Katniss asked

Haymitch looked at Effie, her wide eyes pleaded with him not to continue. But he did

'Because...you're not the only pair of star crossed lovers that Snow has a problem with'

'You mean...?'

'Yeah. That's what I mean'

Haymitch squeezed Effies hand but she pulled away gently 'Ef, c'mon, I had to. I can't pretend anymore! I cant pretend that I don't feel this way'

She sighed heavily and a tear escaped her and ran down her cheek

'I know Haymitch. But it doesn't change anything. Us being together is a bigger blow to Snows master game plan than those berries ever were'

Effie explained to the children about Snows vision for a clean city. If news of Effie and Haymitchs affair became public then there would be nothing stopping other capitols doing the same thing. She was more than certain that it was already happening but Haymitch and herself would become the medias scape goats, the poster couple for outer district relations. Snows dream of a perfect clean line of Capitol breeding would be diminished and he would have only them to blame and they all knew what that meant. What fate would lie ahead.

'Its like the story of Romeo and Juliet' said Peeta.

'Yes' agreed Effie. 'But that ended in tragedy too so we must take that lesson and...' Effie turned to Haymitch and placed her hand back with his 'and not purse this anymore.'

A sad silence fell upon them all.

The afternoon tide's light breeze came sweeping through the rocks and brought a chill to the air

As professional as always. Effie straightened her shoulders and tried to sound more up beat

'If you kids want a swim in that ocean, best go now before it gets too cold. We also have a schedule to keep to. Peeta, Haymitch and you have another delivery cart to catch back later, but don't worry, this ones an old family friend, he carts Panems best tuna into that city, he wont get stopped by the guards and he'll let you sit up front this time until you reach the city' she winked but Peeta couldn't match her enthusiasm. He was still angry about her bruising.

'Go on kids, enjoy yourself. Ef and I will clear this lot up'

They did as they were told and wandered off down to the shoreline. Heavy hearted but determined not to upset Effie any further.

'Did you have to?' Effie snapped as she started to clear away the remains of their picnic

'Have to what? Tell the truth?' Haymitch tried to help but she wouldn't let him

'THE TRUTH!? It's not the truth!' She threw the last of the plates in the basket and stood up angrily. Haymitch followed her and tried to turn her back towards him but she shook him off

'We spent one night together Haymitch! One night! How can you say that you love me after one night when you've hated me all these years!'

'Hated you? I've never hated you!'

She faced him then.

'Well we haven't exactly been close! And what makes me so different from all those other women hmm? You've spent the night with them too? Are you in love with them also?!'

'No I'm not!'

'Why!?'

'BECAUSE NON OF THEM ARE YOU!'

'Peeta, Effie and Haymitch are yelling at each other. Should we go back over there?'

'No. Best not Kat. Let's let them work it out themselves. It's not easy loving someone whilst you stand on opposing sides' Peeta gave Katniss a knowing smile and she jabbed him in the gut

'Yeah. Maybe you're right, hey look? Theres some drift wood over there! Lets try and surf!'

'What do you mean they're not me? They all look and dress like me!'

'But they don't...they dont love me back.'

His words stopped her from pacing. He came up behind her slowly and placed his arms around her waist, dipping his nose to the back of her ear again.

'Non of them ever meant a thing to me because non of them would ever love me the way that I know you do. The way that I know you have done for years.' He kissed the side of her neck. She stiffened a little at being called out on her feelings but she was stupid to try and fight them now. Haymitch continued between kisses...

'You know, the same woman that flirted and twirled her way into my life and tried out the most outrageous ways to get my attention...?' He turned her to face him. She was fighting back the tears but the corners of her mouth twitched at the need to smile up at him.

'The same woman that has nagged me mercilessly and put up with my shit and made excuses for my chaos and stood by me, no matter what ...but never knew that all this time, all she ever needed to do was be herself. Show me the real Effie, behind all that extravagant capitol crap. Well guess what? I finally saw her yesterday. When she punched that absolute asshole of a man Jasper in the face in front of me' Effie laughed and he did too.

'I saw you then and I see you now and I'm just so sorry that its taken me so long to let you in. But you blow me away Ef and I want to get to know you all over again'

She brought her lips to his and kissed him with a desperate need. She knew this could be the last time and he knew it too. His fingers tangled themselves up into her hair and the heat of the moment started to take over them again.

'I need to have you Effie, Ive wanted you all day and I cant wait any longer' he spoke between lingering kisses

'We can't Haymitch, the kids, What if they-'

He looked over his shoulder. Katniss and Peeta had found some drift wood and were enjoying trying the ride the waves. He grabbed Effie's hand and pulled her back into the rock cave.

'Haymitch! Stop!'

But he wouldn't, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to a more secluded area, just past the waterfall and behind a few more scattered boulders.

He lay her down and in the darkness, Effie threw caution to the wind, her need to have him again took over and she pulled him down on top of her

'We don't have long' she said as kissed him hard and lifted his shirt above his head, then reached for his trousers.

Haymitch worked on hitching her skirt up around her thighs. Time was of the essence and they just didn't have enough of it for foreplay.

Effie suddenly reversed their roles and pushed Haymitch down into his back before straddling him.

'God Ef! I fucking love you!' As she sat astride him he sat up to meet her lips and slipped his hands beneath her blouse.

'I love you Haymitch. I love you too'

She pushed her underwear to the side of her opening and guided him inside her. The contact made her shudder with pleasure and she started to ride him fast and hard.

Haymitchs hands raked up and down her body as she arched away from him. Her eyelids became heavy and she let her head tilt back so he could kiss and suck his way down her neck to her half exposed chest.

They both felt the heat of their impending orgasms quickly rising beneath them as Effie's hips ground circles into his. The pressure at her clit was almost painful but it was a good pain and it just spurred her on to grind into him even harder. Haymitch was on the edge already and Effie was even closer. He loosened one of her breasts from the cup of her bra and took her hardened nipple in his mouth. She moaned shakily as he danced circles around it with his tongue.

'Haym-Haymitch oh god Haymitch! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YESSS!'

They came together. Riding out the waves of their electric orgasms as he spilled himself inside of her. She found his lips again and buried her moans into his mouth with long strokes of her tongue. They continued kissing passionately until their breathing began to regulate. Neither of them wanted to let go and if they could have frozen time they would have.

Their sex had been incredible every time but only this time was there a dark cloud hanging over them as they finally parted once more and dressed.

Effie was tucking her blouse back into her skirt when he by her side again planting soft kisses on her lips.

'How am I going to be able to stay away from you?' He sighed

'Your going back to 12 tomorrow remember?' She pushed him away gently and smoothed her hair

'No I'm not, not unless your coming with me'

'I can't, you know I can't'

'Then I'll stay'

'Stay where? Do what? We can't be together in the city Haymitch! It's to dangerous'

'I WONT LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE!'

Effie held him.

'Haymitch. We part ways every year. And then every year we come together and we do what we have to do to survive in this city, in this job. Nothing's changed, nothing at all except we...you and I don't have to pretend to each other anymore. We just have to pretend to everyone else. We have to put our feelings to the side and realise what we are here for, what we signed up for. We didn't take these jobs to fall in love and be happy. We took them because we had to. Like everyone else in this god forsaken world we do what we have to to survive.'

'So I can't hold you again? I can't kiss you? We can't-'

'We will. We'll find a way, when everything dies down, when the tour is over and we go back to our lives and all eyes are off us for a little while, we will be together again. I promise. There will be a time. Just not now.'

He couldn't argue. He didn't have the energy.

There was a shuffle of footsteps behind them and Peeta coughed to make their presence known

'How long have you two been there?' Effie worried

'Ah. Not long. We ah, we wanted to give you a bit of privacy when we ah, heard...'

Katniss jabbed him again

'Look you two. Me and Peeta want to help. Like you helped us. Effie, anytime you want to come to 12, you can say it's to see us, you can come and stay with me and prim and you guys can see each other when you want'

'Thankyou Katniss. That means the world. I just wish it was that easy' Effie kissed Haymitchs cheek. 'Come on, your ride will be waiting'

Haymitch and Katniss walked to the car as Effie went to retrieve her scarf and sunglasses. Peeta went with her to collect the picnic basket.

'For what it's worth Effie, love isn't worth it if it's not hard work'

Effie smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Oh Peeta. I hope your right'


End file.
